In developing or improving absorbent articles such as a disposable diaper, a sanitary napkin, and absorbent pad, it is very important to know how drainage of body fluid such as urine or menstrual blood is absorbed in the absorbent articles.
For this end, there is a method for analyzing a body fluid absorption mode in an absorbent article by collecting actually used absorbent articles in which body fluid is excreted and visually observing an absorption and diffusion state of the drainage.
According to that method, however, not only much labor and time are necessary for testing and recovering the absorbent articles but also feedback to development cannot be carried out smoothly.
According to the analysis system to know this situation, although typical results of drainage can be obtained, it cannot be expected to obtain extreme results of drainage, and thus it is impossible to feedback results including the extreme results of drainage to the development.
It is also impossible to evaluate an influence by change of a drainage amount on the absorption and diffusion state of the drainage.
It is further impossible to evaluate an influence by change of a posture during excretion on the absorption and diffusion state of the drainage.
Furthermore, it is actually impossible to understand change with time of a leakage state of drainage.
There is a method for analyzing a body fluid absorption mode of an absorbent article using a dummy doll for excretion, which is a human body type dummy doll having an absorbent article to which a body fluid-supplying means is added.
This is a method in which using a dummy for excretion having a shape similar to the torso and upper extremity of a human body and formed of a flexible material such as silicone rubber (which further includes dummy dolls capable of deforming their positions of the body such as a dummy doll for excretion capable of changing an angle between the torso and the upper extremity, and a dummy doll capable of alternatively swinging legs in relation to the torso like walking back and forth), for example, artificial urine or artificial menstrual blood is injected into a drainage path in the dummy doll for excretion, and absorption results finally obtained from drainage from private parts for excretion of human to absorbent article are analyzed as a body fluid absorption mode of the absorbent article.
Various kinds of the dummy dolls described above are known. (Examples are described in Patent Document 1).